El Angel Caido
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Quinta parte de la saga "Historias de Vampiros"! Federico va a escribir otro libro, pero ya no sobre vampiros, sino sobre el más antiguo mal que jamás ha pisado la Tierra; alguien que le ha prometido respuestas para su condición de vampiro con alma.
1. Primera Parte

"**EL ÁNGEL CAIDO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**ACLARACIÓN AL LECTOR: _Para entender el fanfic que sigue a continuación, es imprescindible haber leído antes los cuatro anteriores que conforman toda la saga de "Historias de Vampiros": "Drusilla", "William, el Sangriento", "Ángelus, el Terrible" y "Darla". Todos ellos, fanfics publicados en esta misma página… _**

* * *

Afuera, el cielo esta estrellado.

Según el reloj de la torre de la plaza, son las doce de la noche… La hora de las Brujas.

Mientras me acomodo en mi asiento, en aquel pequeño pero coqueto bar de una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, mi acompañante parece disfrutar con aquella situación.

Me observa en todo momento, con sus ojos disimulados bajo unos lentes oscuros (impropios para el momento y la hora) y las manos entrelazadas, en un gesto de meditación, apoyado en la mesa.

Para empezar, debo describirlo un poco mas para que el lector se de a una idea de cómo era aquel sujeto. Se trataba de un hombre joven, casi un muchacho como yo, de pelo largo y rizado, cejas pobladas y casi espesas, flaco y con un rostro que variaba entre la inocencia angelical y la ferocidad animal. Estaba vestido con una gabardina negra, debajo de la cual, se observaba una suerte de camisa del mismo color y unos pantalones tejanos deslustrados. Coronaban todo aquello un par de botas de cuero, en sus pies…

Para la poca gente que nos rodeaban, aquel tipo podría pasar por un ser humano sencillo y ordinario, una persona un tanto exótica y extravagante que ya no llama la atención en tamaña jungla urbana como lo era Buenos Aires, donde solía verse incongruencias mas insólitas que el aspecto físico de mi acompañante.

…_**Mas, si todos ellos supieran que aquel sujeto era el mismo Diablo, creo que la cosa cambiaria bruscamente… **_

Por mi parte, creo que los lectores recordaran que yo era un vampiro con alma. Un vampiro que había hecho un largo, largo viaje en busca de respuestas al por qué de su existencia y que había conocido a otros congeneres, muchos de los cuales se habían convertido en cierta medida en mis amigos…

Si, eso lo saben, seguro. También saben que en mi ultima historia ("Darla") yo había tenido un sueño, un sueño donde el mismo Demonio se me manifestaba y que luego, el Maligno en persona había ido a buscarme, salvándome la vida de un accidente aéreo que mas tarde, me enteraría que le costo la vida a cientos de pasajeros de aquel vuelo donde yo iba.

Después de salvarme de aquello, Mefistófeles me llevó a la montaña más alta del mundo, donde me comunicó que estaba allí para darme las respuestas a mis preguntas, pero que, a cambio, yo debería escribir un libro… SOBRE ÉL.

Debo confesar que dudé. En aquellos primeros momentos dude… Recordaba las palabras de mi amiga Nuria, la joven bruja que me había ayudado tanto con el asunto del fantasma de Darla* y no podía menos que sentir cierto temor ante todo aquello…

***(Ver mi anterior fanfic, "Darla". Nota del autor) **

…Pero decidí jugármela y aceptar. No tenia respuestas al enigma de mi existencia y sinceramente, aquella era una carta que se me ofrecía, una carta arriesgada, claro, pero… _**¿Tenia alguna otra opción? **_

-La verdad es que no- dijo Mefistófeles, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Que no tenías otra opción, digo.

Me quede callado. Había poca gente en el bar y no podía menos que sentir algo de melancolía, ya que el lugar elegido para la nueva entrevista era, en cierta medida, parecido al que inicio todo… al bar donde entrevisté a Dru sobre su vida de vampiro.

-Telépata, ¿eh?- dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Mefistófeles sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia la solitaria calle del exterior. Un par de automóviles pasaron por allí, provocando cierto estruendo indeseable en el lugar…

-Están corriendo una "carrera"- me dijo- Son dos jóvenes… dentro de… Pongamos, exactamente una hora, se van a estrellar en mitad de una ruta cerca de la salida de la ciudad contra un microbús que viene desde el interior del país, con pasajeros dormidos abordo. Toda una tragedia…

Sentí asco. Por un momento, casi se me antojo levantarme de mi asiento y salir de allí, dejando a aquel nefasto ser diabólico solo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hice. Había llegado demasiado lejos y no pensaba echarme atrás. Era hora de respuestas…

-Eres un cínico- dije.

-Y tú un vampiro- replicó, bajándose un poco los lentes oscuros y dejándome ver sus feos ojos inhumanos de serpiente- Como ves, el mundo todavía conserva su orden… Algo que creo que al _"viejo de allá arriba"_ debe agradarle.

-Vamos a aclarar algo…- me acomodé definitivamente en mi asiento y le sostuve la mirada- Voy a escribir el susodicho librito sobre ti, **pero a cambio quiero respuestas**… Quiero que me digas para que existo y por qué no perdí mi alma cuando me convirtieron en vampiro.

-Todo a su tiempo, amigo mío… Todo a su tiempo… Primero, creo que deberíamos tomar algo, ¿no te parece?- se volvió hacia un mozo que pasaba por allí, llamándolo- Por favor, dos cafés…

El mozo tomó el pedido y se retiró. Volví a fruncir el ceño y me le quede mirando largo rato, antes de hablar otra vez.

-Sinceramente, no te ves como el Diablo que uno podría esperar- comenté.

Mefistófeles rió ante aquel comentario. Era una risa seca y desagradable. Abrió tanto la boca que se me antojo un pozo sin fondo, un abismo donde las almas serian tragas y consumidas.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Cuernos? ¿Cola? ¿Tridentes y color rojo?- meneo la cabeza, riendo- No, nada de eso… Todo eso es una mala interpretación de los viejos pensadores del Cristianismo. Yo no soy así…

-Bueno… Veo que no.

Más risas de su parte. El mozo regresó al rato con los cafés… Mi compañero tomó su taza con sumo cuidado y bebió, deleitándose con el vapor que salía del líquido espeso y de color oscuro.

-Una delicia…- comentó.

-Quiero respuestas, señor Satanás- dije, serio.

-Mefistófeles, por favor- contradijo- Satanás es un nombre que realmente… **me desagrada**.

-Pero es tuyo.

-Es un nombre viejo y cursi… Me gusta más este otro.

-Bueno, "Mefisto"… ¿Vas a darme mis respuestas?

-Todo a su tiempo- repitió- Si, te las voy a dar, pero primero, tienes que poner a funcionar ese grabadorcito que tienes allí y registrar la historia que te voy a contar… **mi historia**.

-Yo todavía no entiendo el objeto de todo esto… _¿Por qué el mismo Diablo quiere que yo escriba sobre él? _

-Podría darte muchas razones, pero la mas fundamental, es que sinceramente, el mundo me ha olvidado, amigo.

Sonreí, irónico.

-¿Olvidado?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Me han olvidado! Ya nadie habla de mí… _**Es mas, no creen en mi existencia. **_

-Que feo para tu ego, ¿no?

-¿Eso fue algo sarcástico?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Lejos de ofenderse, Mefistófeles sonrió.

-Me gusta tu sentido retorcido del humor- aseguró y bebió otro sorbo de café- Has recorrido un largo camino… Me encantaron tus anteriores libros, ¿sabes? Drusilla, William, Ángelus y Darla… todos muy bonitos.

-Estas dando muchas vueltas- lo interrumpí- Si no voy a tener respuestas, no va a haber entrevista y, creeme, que no me agrada ni en lo mas mínimo hablar contigo.

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí?

Silencio. No le respondí.

-Tienes curiosidad- siguió diciendo, arrastrando las palabras al hablar- Te mueres en realidad por saber cosas de mi y de Dios, ¿no?

-Tal vez si- confesé.

-Si, lo sabía…

Suspiré y saqué mi grabador. Coloque un casette con cinta virgen en su interior y me prepare para iniciar la entrevista… **la última entrevista**.

-Si este va a ser mi quinto libro, espero que sea mejor que los anteriores- dije, con tono sarcástico.

-Creeme que lo será… ¿Estas listo?

Asentí. Mefistófeles se secó la boca con una servilleta blanca y se reclinó en su silla.

-En el Principio, creo Dios los Cielos y la Tierra…- recitó.

* * *

Buenos Aires de noche.

La ciudad tenia ese no sé qué cuando caía el sol. Era como que una vida nueva y realmente extraña (y exótica) empezaba.

Mientras la gran mayoría de las personas dormían, apretándose contra sabanas y frazadas en sus camas, otro grupo de gente se movían por allí, viviendo mil y una aventuras. En esta ciudad y por la noche, te pueden pasar cientos de cosas…

…Una de ellas es hablar con el mismo Diablo en un pequeño bar de una esquina, como me pasaba a mí en esos momentos…

Quede algo sorprendido de escuchar de boca de aquel insólito ser las primeras palabras de la Biblia. Él sabia de mi turbación y sonrió… había empezado a hablar, pero de repente, se calló.

-Eso es del Génesis- dije

-Veo que hiciste la tarea…

-¿Tiene que ver con la historia que me quieres contar?

-Todo tiene que ver con todo, amigo.

-Sigue…

Mefistófeles sorbió otro poco de su café y continúo hablando.

-Como te decía, en el Principio, creó Dios los Cielos y la Tierra… La Tierra por aquel entonces, estaba vacía y en vías de desarrollo… Digamos que, en palabras simples, era un planeta poco apto para la vida en ese entonces… Mientras la Tierra comenzaba su periodo de existencia, en el Cielo, ya había movimiento… y mucho.

-¿Te refieres a ti y los demás ángeles?- inquirí.

-Si… Nosotros fuimos la primera creación de Dios- había algo de orgullo en esas palabras. Creo que Mefistófeles quería dar a entender ese sentimiento- Éramos perfectos y poderosos… Unos genuinos reflejos de Dios.

-¿Cómo es Dios?

Silencio. Me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-La pregunta de tu vida- comentó, con tono de burla- Tienes al mismo Diablo enfrascado en una entrevista y le preguntas como es el aspecto de Dios… ¿Sabes que podría ofenderme e irme antes de que pudieras pestañear, siquiera?

-¡Yo solo hice una sencilla pregunta!- repliqué, ofuscado- ¡Tú quieres que escriba un libro sobre ti! ¿Es eso correcto? ¡Si es así, tengo que saber TODO!

-Ya, ya…- dijo, riéndose- Esta bien, vampirito con alma con ínfulas de escritor… No te ofendas… Te diré lo que quieres saber…

Hizo una pausa. Sorbió otro trago de su café y le echó una mirada al cielo estrellado del exterior del local donde estábamos.

-¿No vas a beber tu café?- preguntó, señalando mi taza.

-No tengo sed- declaré.

-¿De veras?- otra vez el tono de burla en su voz. Enarcó una de sus espesas cejas y me dedicó una de sus más amplias sonrisas- ¿Y ni siquiera te tienta nadie de aquí?

-Te estas pasando de la raya. Me voy a enojar…- le advertí, apretando los puños y los dientes.

Como era de esperarse… se rió.

-Un vampiro que no quiere tomar sangre humana… ¡Que cómico!- al ver que yo ya me estaba preparando para irme, me hizo un gesto con las manos que indicaba perdón- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Vaya! Que te ofendes muy rápido…

-¿Podemos retomar el hilo de la charla?

-Claro…- hizo otra pausa- Me preguntaste como es Dios… Buena pregunta… Se nota que sirves para esto… Dime, mi amigo… ¿Cómo crees tú que es Dios?

-Eso es hacer trampa… El que va a hablar acá eres tú. No yo.

-Bueno… Si va a ser así toda la entrevista…

El Diablo se puso de pie y ya sacaba de entre sus ropas una abultada billetera, dispuesto a pagar la cuenta e irse.

-Adiós- dije, cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo- Que te vaya bien en el Infierno…

-¿No vas a evitar que me vaya?- preguntó.

-No voy a caer en tu juego… Si te vas, pues… Adelante. ¡Adiós!

Otra vez enarcó sus cejas. Guardando la billetera, se volvió a sentar.

-Eres persuasivo, amigo- otra vez me mostraba sus dientes en una congelada sonrisa. Sentí pánico, pero trate de ocultárselo. Inútil, ya que era capaz de saberlo igual.

-¿Cómo es Dios?- insistí.

-¿Cómo crees que es él?- replicó.

-Creo que si existe, es una energía poderosa que abarca el cosmos y comprende todo- declaré, fastidiado.

-Una bonita definición modernista…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Dios no es así, amigo.

El peso de esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Temí inquirir sobre tal cuestión, pero si quería respuestas (y saber como era la cosa) tenía que hacerlo…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dios no es una cosa- me explicó- Es un ser… Un Ser Supremo, claro.

-¿Tiene forma?

-Claro que si.

-¿Y como es? No me vas a decir que en verdad es un anciano de barba blanca, con cabellos del mismo color y una túnica…

Asintió. Sentí una punzada de asombro ante tamaña revelación.

_-"…Y Dios creo al Hombre a su Imagen y Semejanza_"- otra vez me reprodujo un fragmento del Génesis- Si Dios fuera una energía, una cosa… ¿Cómo se explica esta frase?

-Entonces… ¿Es como nosotros? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo los humanos?

-Como los mortales, no… Pero si te refieres a que es como ellos en el sentido de que tiene forma humana… bueno… Si.

-Caray… ¿Y él te creo a ti y a los demás ángeles?

-Si.

-¿Qué hay respecto a ellos? ¿Son como tú? Es decir… ¿Tienen forma humana?

-Si… bueno, no son como yo, claro… todavía permanecen fieles al "Señor", pero… si.

-Dijiste que ustedes (los ángeles) fueron la primera creación de Dios… Háblame de eso. Cuéntame del Inicio de los Tiempos.

-Vivíamos felices, al principio…- el tono de voz de Mefisto se había vuelto realmente soñador en este punto del relato- …Gozando de la felicidad y dicha impertérritas propias de un mundo como el Cielo… hasta que un buen día, al muy querido Dios se le ocurrió hacer a la Humanidad.

"Yo ocupaba en ese entonces una posición de privilegio entre las milicias celestiales. Era la mano derecha del Señor… su hijo mas querido, por así decirlo… Cuando me enteré de ese "pequeño" experimento que nuestro Padre Sabio se proponía hacer, traté por todos los medios de disuadirlo… Le dije: _"¿Crear seres de carne y sangre, con un alma? Perdón, Santo Padre, pero para mi es un error"_, fueron mis palabras.

-¿Y él que te dijo?

-Se le borro la sonrisa habitual que siempre tenia- comentó, como quien cuenta una anécdota un tanto divertida- ¡Deberías haberle visto la cara! Se le frunció el ceño y me dijo: _"¿Es esa tu opinión, Lucifer? Pues me importa poco lo que pienses… Yo soy Dios y si quiero, voy a hacerlo, con o sin tu aprobación…" _

Me resulto cómica en cierta medida la manera en que me contó esto. Agravo la voz como imitando la de una persona bastante enojada y la sonrisa de ironía no lo abandonaba nunca.

-Un error…- meneo la cabeza, acabando con su café- Pero él fue y lo hizo… Creó a la Humanidad. ¡Aleluya!

-¿Ese fue el corazón de la Caída?- le pregunté- ¿Celos? ¿Envidia?

-Envidia les tenía, no voy a mentirte… De la noche a la mañana, esas horribles criaturas peludas con sus almas atrapadas en sus cuerpos me dieron algo de envidia… y rabia. **¡Nosotros, los ángeles, éramos puros! **¿Por qué Dios ya no nos prestaba la atención de antes? Estaba dedicado el 100 por 100 a la Humanidad y apenas nos hablaba ya… Como te puedes imaginar, no era el único descontento por allá arriba…

Mefistófeles se me acercó un poco mas, como a punto de narrarme una confidencia.

-A pesar de que muchos creen que soy el único "Ángel Caído", lo cierto es que muchos de mis ex hermanos que todavía están allá, a su servicio, piensan lo mismo… Crear a seres de carne, con almas atrapadas en sus cuerpos, era un genuino error.

Volvió su juvenil rostro al cielo estrellado, desafiante.

-¿Escucharon eso, Miguel, Rafael y demás?- susurró, con odio- ¡Deberían contarle a nuestro "amado" Padre que ustedes también estaban de acuerdo! Claro… para ustedes hubo el perdón y para mí, por osar decirlo en voz alta… el destierro.

-¿Estas desterrado?

-Si… Desterrado. Como te iba diciendo, todo aquello genero descontento en el Cielo… y al final, pasó lo que pasó.

-Se rebelaron…

-Tenía mis seguidores. Muchos pensaban como yo y se atrevieron a decirlo también en voz alta… Me tomaron como su líder, en cierta medida. Protestamos, apelamos a la inteligencia de nuestro Padre y finalmente… luchamos.

-…Y perdieron…

-Perdimos- bufó, hundiéndose en su asiento, abatido- Después, vino el castigo… No te creas que Dios es tan misericordioso como dicen por ahí. Es bueno, si, pero tiene un sentido de la Justicia que…

-Pues a mi me parece justo- lo interrumpí- ¡Se atrevieron a desafiar al mismo Dios! Y encima por envidia…

Mi comentario no debió caerle muy bien, ya que se me quedo mirando muy serio. No me importo, a pesar de que sentí pánico.

Nada de lo que oía contradecía la fe católica, por cierto, a pesar de que el tono de aquel "diablo" era de una completa falta de respeto por el Creador. No podría esperarse mas, viniendo de semejante resentido celestial.

-¿Crees que Dios es Justo, Federico?- siseo, conteniendo la rabia- ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Pues… Si.

-¿Te parece justo alguien que deja que sus amados seres caigan en la desidia? ¿Qué no mueva un pelo ante las guerras, el hambre y demás porquerías creadas por ustedes y que los autodestruye? ¿Un padre que ama a un hijo lo va a dejar caer en la tentación, en la desgracia y no va a hacer nada para salvarlo?

-¿Qué se supone que Dios tendría que hacer?- repliqué- ¿Bajar a la Tierra y acabar con los políticos, con los delincuentes?

-Ese seria un buen inicio…

-Francamente hablando, no sé por qué Dios no interviene directamente con la Humanidad, pero sé que es trabajo de nosotros mismos hacer que este mundo sea un lugar mejor para vivir. Suena cómodo que venga papi a sacarnos de problemas y no aprender de nuestros errores…

-¿Eso piensas que hace la Humanidad? ¿De verdad tú, un vampiro con alma, piensa eso?

-Creo que estamos en vías de aprendizaje… Mejor dicho, que los mortales están en vías de aprendizaje. Es cuestión de darles más tiempo…

-¿Para que? ¿Para que vuelen el planeta con una de sus bombas atómicas? ¿Para que lo contaminen más?

Me quede mudo. El muy miserable tenía cierta razón… Luchaba con argumentos difíciles de refutar.

-No voy a cuestionar a Dios, si eso es lo que quieres que haga- declaré.

-¿No?- otra vez la sonrisa glacial- ¿Ahora que vengo y te revelo que realmente existe, te me vuelves católico? Te recuerdo que, como vampiro, has matado a gente…

-Si y no voy a negártelo… Pero nunca más lo voy a volver a hacer. Prefiero morir calcinado por el sol antes que volver a tomar una vida humana… culpable o inocente.

-Que convicciones taaaan fuertes- se burló- Ya veremos si puedes mantener eso, mas adelante…

-¿A que te refieres?

-…Dios nos desterró…- continuo diciéndome, ignorando mi pregunta- Bah… me desterró… Los otros… la gran mayoría de los ángeles que me siguieron fueron perdonados… Claro, según nuestro "Padre", yo fui la manzana podrida… el causante del Mal… Se enojo tanto conmigo que me echó del Cielo… Y aquí me tienes… Caí en la Tierra, se me negó el privilegio de volver a entrar en el Paraíso y desde entonces, vago por todo el mundo, sembrando la discordia de vez en cuando, por diversión, entre los "preferidos" de Dios para molestarlo, sencillamente…

-Que infantil- comenté- Si esa es tu forma de vengarte de Dios, perdón, pero es muy infantil…

-¿Infantil? Si, es cierto…- una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Pero ando sin mucho trabajo actualmente… Digamos que la Humanidad me ha ahorrado muchísimo al autodestruirse mutuamente.

-Que cínico.

-¿Qué esperabas? **Soy el Diablo**.

-Que justificación la tuya… Muy bien pensada.

-Que irónicos y sarcásticos que estamos esta noche- masculló, apretando un puño- Creo que debería olvidarme de la idea de un libro sobre mí y matarte de una buena vez. Le haría un favor al mundo… Un vampiro menos que mata gente inocente… No esta nada mal. Creo que le sacaría el trabajo a la Cazadora y a tu amiguito Ángel con esto…

-¿Los conoces?

-A la rubia con cara de ratón la conozco. Me sentí tentado a intervenir en su vida hará cosa de un tiempito atrás, pero luego me dije que seria una completa perdida de tiempo. Buffy esta ocupada con sus problemas, limpiando al mundo de esas alimañas que se autoproclaman demonios… El vampiro arrepentido, ese es todo un caso… Digamos que con él hice una excepción.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Te acuerdas de la anécdota que te contó? ¿De cómo andaba perdido en la vida, luego de recibir su alma humana otra vez y que merodeaba por los callejones de Nueva York en busca de la sangre de las ratas y demás? ¿Y que luego, se le apareció un sujeto bajito y peculiar, que le dijo cual seria su destino, que prácticamente lo condujo con la Cazadora? *

***(Para mas información al respecto, ver mi fanfic "Ángelus, el Terrible", publicado en esta pagina. Nota del autor) **

-Si… me acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

-Todo tiene que ver con todo, tontito- me interrumpió- Yo era ese tipo.

Me quede pasmado.

-¿Tú?

-Si.

-Imposible. ¡Ángel me dio una descripción del sujeto! Y tú no te le pareces en nada…

Algo ocurrió entonces. Fue rápido… tan rápido que ni siquiera nadie del bar donde estábamos se dio cuenta.

…**Mefistófeles cambio de forma… **

Un sujeto bajo, de cara afable y con un sombrero sobre su cabeza se hallaba sentado delante de mí, sonriéndome… luego, la apariencia física del Diablo volvió a ser la suya.

-Hola, soy Whistler- dijo, riéndose- ¿No soy creativo, acaso?

-Con que eras tú… ¿Con que objetivo lo hiciste? En realidad, ese fue el puntapié inicial para que Ángel se convirtiera en un Campeón… para que luchara por el Bien…

-¿De veras? Mira la vida de tu amigo vampiro a partir de ese momento… Si antes fue un sufrimiento… ¿En que se convirtió de ahí en más? ¿En un lecho de rosas?

-No puedo creer que el gran destino de Ángel haya sido el resultado de la manipulación de un ser resentido como tú… y con fines tan infantiles- dije, confundido y dolorido. Pobre Ángel…

-¿Infantiles? Analiza bien la situación, cerebrito… Siendo bueno… ¿Ángel y sus amigos no han causado más sufrimiento que cosas buenas? Han sido los responsables de tantas desgracias, aun a pesar de ellos mismos, al creer que siguen la senda del "Bien"…

Me quede mudo. No sabía que pensaría Ángel cuando leyera esta parte si es que el libro sobre Mefisto salía publicado alguna vez.

-Ángel trabaja para "Los Poderes"- declaré- Trabaja para Dios, no para ti.

-¿Quién te dijo que Los Poderes son Dios?- disparó.

Otra vez enmudecí. A estas alturas, el café de mi taza se había enfriado totalmente.

-¿Cómo sabes que son él?- siguió preguntándome- Ángel nunca los ha visto… sus amigos, menos.

-¿Y quienes son, en verdad?

-Francamente hablando… no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No… Tengo mis limites en mi capacidad de conocimiento, ¿sabes? Pero una cosa sé y es que ellos no son Dios, a pesar de que son tan retorcidos como el Santo Padre Celestial… Son otra cosa y tal vez pertenezcan a otro orden de la existencia… Claro, no quiere decir esto que sean mucho más superiores a Dios o a nosotros los ángeles, pero desconozco quienes son… Eso lo va a tener que averiguar tu amiguito Ángel… Yo voy al punto de que fue mi intervención la que lo condujo a ser lo que es y al sufrimiento que vive y causa.

-¿Cuánto mas interviniste en la vida de mis amigos vampiros?- quise saber- ¿Fue verdad lo que Drusilla me dijo una vez? ¿Le hablaste y le devolviste el poder de las visiones?

-Si… Fui yo.

-¿Con que objetivo?

-Hacerla sufrir.

-Explícate…

-Las visiones que cuando era mortal tuvo Dru, son cosa mía. Yo se las di solamente para hacerla sufrir… Cuando se volvió vampiro, perdió el poder, pero decidí devolvérselo para su sufrimiento… además, que esas visiones le sirvieron para causar el sufrimiento de otros mortales… Como una cadena interminable de dolor.

Me mordí los labios, enojado.

-¿Qué todo en tu existencia es solo eso?- exclamé, sin poderme contener- ¿Causar dolor solo por el resentimiento que tienes al estar desterrado de Dios? ¡Miserable!

-Gracias… yo también te quiero.

Sentí unas enormes ganas de lanzarme sobre él y atacarlo. Probablemente, con su poder, Mefistófeles lo supo por que me dijo, con voz serena:

-Si lo intentas, te incinero… Nunca llegarías a tocarme y nadie de aquí se daría cuenta.

-Si tienes tanto poder como dices… ¿Por qué no destruyes al mundo en vez de hacer payasadas?

-¿Y la diversión? ¿Dónde esta la gracia?

Enmudecí. Sentí nauseas y casi me levantaba y me iba… pero recordé mis preguntas. Recordé mi búsqueda y me quede en mi lugar.

Mi grabador hizo el clásico sonido metálico que indicaba que la cinta se había terminado. Tenia que darle vuelta al casette para seguir registrando la charla…

-Cínico hijo de…

-…Dios… Soy un cínico hijo de Dios.

-¡Debería haberte destruido cuando pudo!

-Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Papi celestial no quiso destruirme… Bueno, ya ves que a pesar de todo, es misericordioso.

-Estoy pensando en levantarme e irme- le informé.

-Adelante. Yo no voy a retenerte… El que pierde eres tú.

-Me importa poco.

-¿De veras? ¿Y te interesa poco saber por qué existes? ¿Por qué no perdiste tu alma al convertirte en vampiro? ¿De veras no te interesaría saber que fue de tu amada creadora, Drusilla?

-¡Drusilla esta muerta, hijo de perra!-lo insulté. Levanté tanto la voz, que varias personas se volvieron para mirarme- Yo la maté y lo sabes… ¡Déjala en paz!

-Por mi, lo haría… pero la verdad es que sufre.

-¿De que hablas?

-El alma de tu amada Dru… sufre muchísimo en el Infierno.

Me levanté, enfurecido. Sin esperar mas, cambie mi rostro por el de vampiro y lo aferré de las solapas de su traje.

-¿DE QUE CUERNOS HABLAS?

-¿Quieres calmarte?- dijo y señalo a la gente del bar- Mira que espectáculo… Creo que has logrado llamar la atención de medio mundo.

Era verdad. Al ver mi cara vampirica, la gente entro en pánico y muchos salieron corriendo. El dueño del local ya se encontraba sacando una escopeta de detrás del mostrador y la apuntaba en nuestra dirección…

-¡Quieto!- me dijo, aterrorizado.

-¿De que hablas cuando dices que Dru sufre?- pregunté, volviéndome hacia Mefisto- ¡Dímelo!

-Su alma sufre en el Infierno, atrapada…- al ver mi expresión de confusión, siguió hablando- El Infierno es real, tontito, y allí esta ella ahora…

-¡Quiero verla!- le exigí- ¡Llevame con ella, maldito demonio!

-Claro, con todo gusto te serviré de Virgilio, querido Dante- bromeo- Será todo un honor… pero te tienes que calmar.

-¡Dije quieto!- gritó atronadora la voz del dueño del bar, acercándoseme con su escopeta.

Relajé mi rostro hasta devolverlo al de un humano y me eché hacia atrás, con las manos en alto. Mefistófeles, en tanto, permanecía en la misma posición de siempre.

-Puedo llevarte al Infierno y mostrarte el lugar- dijo, ignorando al hombre con el arma- Puedo hacerlo tranquilamente… si prometes seguir con la entrevista.

-Lo haré… ¡Llevame!- exigí.

El Diablo sonrió y se sacó los lentes oscuros, dejándome ver sus ojos de serpiente traicionera.

-De acuerdo…

Luego, el hombre con el arma abrió fuego. No creo que haya sido cosa de él, pero lo cierto es que la escopeta que tenia entre sus manos se disparó y me dio directo en el corazón.

Sentí un piquete lascerante, un dolor terrible cuando la bala atravesó mi pecho. Fue como un impacto menor, pero el dolor… era terrible.

Me ardía el pecho. Retrocedí, sangrando, y caí en el piso. El pobre tipo con la escopeta se asustó y soltó su arma, corriendo en dirección a la calle. Mefisto se había puesto de pie y se me acercaba, sonriente.

-Nos vemos del Otro Lado, chico sexy- me dijo.

Quise replicar algo, pero entonces, se hizo la oscuridad… y crucé al Otro Lado…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**EL ÁNGEL CAIDO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Caía.

Mi primer recuerdo era que caía. Todo a mí alrededor era un abismo infinito de oscuridad y yo caía a través de él. Desesperado, intenté asirme de algo para frenarme, pero fue inútil…

No había nada de que aferrarse.

Grité.

De repente, una mano me sostuvo por detrás, deteniéndome. Muy despacio, fue como si alguien me depositara sobre una superficie acuosa, como el agua charcosa de una ciénaga.

Me costó bastante hilvanar una idea coherente de donde me encontraba y cual era mi situación. Recordaba el disparo de la escopeta, la bala atravesándome el corazón y a Mefistófeles sonriendo y anunciándome que nos veríamos en el Otro Lado.

-¿Desorientado?- preguntó una voz desagradable y conocida cerca.

Me volví hacia él y lo vi. Mefistófeles se encontraba allí… Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándome, desde la cima de una curiosa barca de estilo egipcio que flotaba en lo que en verdad, parecía ser una laguna muy grande, por lo que veía.

-Vamos, sube- me dijo y me tendió una mano. Con algo de dificultad, subí a la barca, mareado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Laguna Estigia- me informó, volviéndose hacia una figura encorvada en un rincón de la barca y que esperaba pacientemente sus ordenes- Vamos, Caronte… Que comience el tour.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Señor de las Tinieblas- dijo un anciano horrible y ciego, tomando un remo entre sus manos purulentas y comenzando a remar.

-¿Caronte?- dije y mire a Mefistófeles- ¿El barquero del Infierno?

-El mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Estoy en el Infierno?

Mefistófeles enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Amigo mío… apenas empieza el viaje.

Silbe, sorprendido, y me miré en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar la herida de bala.

…Nada… No había nada…

-¿Estas desorientado, verdad?- me preguntó el Diablo.

No le respondí. Dirigí mis ojos hacia el paisaje lúgubre que me rodeaba, descubriendo que estábamos en un lugar que parecía ser una suerte de cuevas o túneles subterráneos increíblemente alucinantes. Esa laguna donde nos movíamos lentamente con la barca debía de ser muy ancha y grande…

Súbitamente, una figura se alzó de entre el agua cenagosa y encharcada. Un hombre aparentemente de edad mediana, vestido con harapos y medio podrido, intentó subirse a la barca.

-¡Largo!- grito el viejo Caronte, dándole un golpe con su remo en la cabeza a aquel triste fantasma, que cayó nuevamente en el agua, mascullando insultos.

Un coro de gemidos lastimeros se sintió. Había mas figuras flotando por ahí, en mitad de la laguna, intentando en vano liberarse. Muchas de ellas, al ver la barca, se arrastraron y suplicantes, nos miraron para que las dejáramos subir.

Siempre hosco, Caronte los golpeaba cada vez que intentaban hacerlo y los echaba con insultos y amenazas.

Me sorprendí al ver a Mefistófeles riendo a carcajadas, ante tamaño espectáculo. Le pedí explicaciones y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me las dio…

-Son las almas de aquellos que no pueden descansar en paz- me dijo, meneando la cabeza y sonriendo sádicamente- Están atrapadas aquí.

-¿Pero por qué?

-En la Tierra no tienen sepultura ni nadie que los llore… muchos fallecen en la ignominia total. Como es de esperarse, todos vienen a parar aquí.

Me conmoví muchísimo al ver a toda esa gente gimiente suplicándonos que los lleváramos en la barca, que los liberásemos de ese suplicio.

-Es terrible- dije en voz alta.

-Y eso recién empieza…

Mefisto señaló hacia más adelante. El viaje terminaba en lo que parecía ser una suerte de puerto.

Había más almas allí. Gente de todas las edades, haciendo fila para entrar en otro recinto. Todos tenían caras transformadas por el miedo y la incertidumbre… Lentamente, se movían a medida que la fila se liberaba de su carga recién llegada.

Todos eran atendidos ante una suerte de portón de hierro oxidado por un sujeto alto, vestido con una túnica negra y con ojos de serpiente iguales a los de mi acompañante infernal.

Bajándonos de la barca, Mefistófeles se abrió paso entre la multitud que se apretujaba en aquel sitio (que al reconocerlo, retrocedió espantada) y encaró a aquel sujeto.

-Déjanos pasar, Raziel- dijo mi guía, riendo- Vengo con un invitado muy especial…

-Mefistófeles- dijo el tal Raziel, arrugando la nariz como quien ha olido algo desagradable- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sabes muy bien que tienes prohibida la entrada!

-Déjate de payasadas y déjanos entrar… Si estoy aquí con este…- me señaló- …Es por que así lo han querido por allá arriba.

Raziel me miró evidentemente sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

-Un vampiro- dijo.

-Un vampiro con alma- lo corrigió mi guía.

-Increíble…

Raziel se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar. Vi como las almas reunidas en aquella entrada me miraban… Todos parecían bastante asustados.

-Aclaremos algo…- le dije a Mefistófeles apenas nos adentramos en otro lugar- ¿Quién era ese tipo y que es toda esta charla? ¿Cómo que tienes la entrada prohibida? ¿No se supone que tú eres el jefe de este sitio?

-¿Yo, dueño de este sitio?- dijo, con tono de burla, riéndose.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Federico… Hay tantas cosas que desconoces…

-Pues ilústrame.

-Para empezar, yo no soy el dueño del Infierno.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quién es el que manda en este lugar?- quise saber, confundido.

-Dios.

-Explícate.

-Este sitio es como una prisión, si quieres comparaciones… Es como un penal, adonde se deposita la "escoria" de la Tierra. Yo no soy el dueño de este sitio, amigo mío… mi zona de destierro es en la misma Tierra.

Me detuve a analizar aquello.

-¿Dices entonces que Dios es el dueño de este lugar?- inquirí.

-Dios es el dueño de todo el Universo, ya que lo creó él… Este sitio, bueno… También es creación suya… Piensalo de esta manera. Estamos en una prisión y Dios es el director del lugar. Aquí la gente que ha pecado debe pagar sus culpas eternamente.

-¿Eternamente? ¿Estas personas sufren castigos durante toda la eternidad?

-Así es.

Enmudecí. Caminábamos por un largo pasillo de roca hacia otro recinto y mientras lo hacíamos, mi mente daba vueltas al asunto en cuestión de donde me hallaba y mi situación personal.

-Dime si no es una contradicción…- dijo mi guía, mas para si mismo que para mí- Dios es bueno, eternamente sabio y justo… misericordioso… ¡Y castiga por toda la eternidad a las ovejas descarriadas una vez que mueren! Que raro…

-¿Estoy muerto?

-No… Eres un vampiro. Esa bala no puede dañarte.

-¿Y entonces?

-Digamos que debía hacer este pequeño truco para que pasases a esta región…- suspiró- Son las reglas. No las inventé yo, claro… No te preocupes. No estarás mucho por esta zona… Será rápido.

-¿Quién era el tipo de la entrada?- insistí en saber.

-El guardián de la puerta… Otro ángel como yo…

-¿Un Caído?

-Si.

-¿Quién lo puso ahí?

-Es una suerte de condena para él… como para mi lo es estar atrapado en la Tierra, sin posibilidad de volver a la Gloria.

Iba a preguntar mas, pero entonces, un coro de gemidos, gritos e insultos y suplicas me llegaron hasta los oídos. Estábamos entrando en otro recinto de aquel sitio y lo que iba a ver, se grabaría a fuego en mi memoria…

**Como un cuadro surgido de una pesadilla alucinante, había mucha mas gente allí siendo torturada, en mitad de un fuego abrasador mezclado con azufre. Muchos estaban atados a las paredes con gruesas cadenas, otros se hallaban encerrados en celdas llenas de pinches o crucificados… **

Todos exhibían sendas marcas en su piel de heridas inflingidas. Todos gritaban y suplicaban misericordia, mientras desde un punto indeterminado del techo, caía una lluvia interminable de sangre, que al parecer no tenia el poder de apagar aquel fuego devorador.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Bienvenido, mi amigo, al corazón del Averno- dijo Mefistófeles, extendiendo los brazos en todas direcciones- He aquí a los pecadores sufriendo su (¿justo?) castigo. Aquí están las sombras de todos los que han derramado sangre de inocentes en la Tierra, de aquellos que violaron, mintieron, estafaron y cometieron genocidio… De los mas malvados, de los irredentos, de los blasfemos…

Gritos. Cientos de gritos. Gente herida de manera increíble, arrastrándose por el piso cubierto de sangre roja y espesa… quemados por el fuego. Retrocedí, aterrorizado… Podía oírlos a todos.

-Mira, allí están Hitler, Atila, Mussolinni, el Gengis Khan, Nerón y demás…- mientras decía esto, Mefisto señaló a unas sombras gimientes que se retorcían en un rincón- ¿Adonde esta la grandeza de sus vidas terrenales? ¡Pobres tontos! La han perdido…

-¡Sacame de este lugar!- grite a mi vez, intentándome imponer al estruendo de aquel sitio.

-¿Perdón? No te escucho bien… con todo este ruido.

-¡Sacame de aquí!

-¿Ya te asustó el paisaje? ¡Queda mucho más por ver!

-¡No me importa! ¡Sacame de aquí!

Al elevar mi voz para que mi guía me escuchara, las sombras de los condenados se exaltaron más. Ahora, los siguientes gritos vinieron dirigidos a mí…

-¡AYUDANOS!

-¡POR FAVOR, SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡SOCORRO!

-¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD!

-¡SALVAME! ¡SALVAME!

-¡EL DOLOR! ¡ES HORRIBLE!

-¡AYUDANOS!

-¡Basta!- grité, intentado taparme los oídos- ¡No puedo ver mas esto! ¡Sacame!

-Eres muy blando, mi amigo- Mefisto realmente estaba disfrutando todo aquello- Para mi, esto es como un canto de las ballenas o, mejor… como el coro de la iglesia… Ah… y pensar que muchos están aquí debido a mi…

Sonrió. Era un genuino enfermo, satisfaciéndose con el dolor ajeno, como un loco obsesivo disfrutando del sufrimiento de otros.

Los tímpanos se me estaban desgarrando. Varios condenados lograron arrastrarse ante nosotros y comenzaron a aferrarme de mis piernas, tironeándome para llamar la atención…

-¡AYUDANOS!

-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!

-¡ESTE SITIO ES HORRIBLE!

-¡SALVAME!

-¡Atrás!- dije, intentando soltarme. Era terrible enfrentar a esos rostros desfigurados por el sufrimiento.

Hubo una sombra en particular que se destaco de todas. A diferencia de las demás, no pugnaba por pedirme ayuda. Se encontraba acurrucada en el interior de una sucia celda llena de pinches y estaba tan lastimada como todos en aquel sitio…

…Sin no mucho asombro, la reconocí como Drusilla…

Su rostro lleno de dolor se volvió hacia mí. Vestía unos harapos y llevaba el cabello revuelto… Al ver sus grandes ojos expresivos fijándose en los míos, sentí un dolor muy, muy profundo en mi alma.

-Dru- dije.

-Federico- respondió ella, llorando en silencio.

De un empujón, aparté a todos los condenados que me rodeaban y corrí hacia ella. Dando uso de mi fuerza sobrehumana, rompí la puerta de la celda donde se encontraba y la saqué.

Temblaba como si sintiera frío. La rodee con mis brazos…

-Dru- repetí.

-¡Que tierno!- Mefistófeles se encontraba detrás mío, mirándonos con los brazos en jarras- El reencuentro esperado… Un amor que trasciende todas las barreras.

No me fije en su tono de burla. Todo el mundo de dolor que me rodeaba se había esfumado para mí. Solo existía ella, la única… La mujer que me hizo lo que soy, a la que ame con pasión y a la que tuve que matar…

…La que había condenado a yacer en semejante sitio…

-¡Perdóname!- me dijo, de repente, en mitad de un mar de llantos- ¡Y-Yo no quería…! ¡No quería atacarte! Yo… ¡Yo lo siento!

-Shhh… Ya todo esta bien, mi amor- dije, llorando a mi vez- Ya pasó.

-No… Es mi culpa. ¡Es mi culpa!- gritó- He sido una niña mala, una niña muy mala…

Se apartó de mí y comenzó a bambolearse de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida.

-He sido una niña muy, muy mala- repitió, con la cadencia de los locos- Mala, mala…

-Como puedes ver…- Mefistófeles interrumpió a la muchacha, dirigiéndose a mi- …Te dije que tu amada sufría en el Infierno.

-¡Esto es espantoso!- exclamé, asqueado.

-Estoy de acuerdo… ¡Este sitio no debería existir! Es incomprensible… ¿Puede acaso un Dios que se llama justo y misericordioso condenar a tantas personas a semejantes penas y dolores? ¿Puede acaso alguien bueno permitir tanto sufrimiento?

No le respondí. Sumido en la amargura, contemplaba a Dru y a todos los demás muertos que se retorcían en aquel sitio. El lugar era tremendamente horrible… era la suma de todo el dolor que hay en la Tierra, pero localizado, concentrado en un solo punto.

-No… Este sitio no debería existir- siguió diciéndome Mefistófeles- Tampoco debería haber dolor en el mundo… ¡Las cosas tendrían que ir bien!

Al decir aquello, él mismo pareció abatido. Ya no había tono de burla en su voz, solo una especie de dolor personal infinito.

-Sacala de aquí- dije, señalando a Drusilla- Libérala del dolor.

-Claro… pero me temo que no será algo tan sencillo- otra vez, sonreía siniestramente.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Te daré lo que sea! ¡Solo sacala de este sitio!

-Federico, Federico… ¿De verdad quieres saber para que existes?

Nuevamente, me quede mudo. Su pregunta retomaba el hilo de mi búsqueda… esa búsqueda sobre respuestas al por qué de mi existencia y a la no perdida de mi alma.

-Te dije que te lo revelaría… que te daría las respuestas…

-No me interesa… Ahora no- me volví hacia Dru. Lloraba desconsolada, tapándose la cara con las manos- ¡Solo quiero que ella sea libre!

-Ella esta muerta- declaro mi guía infernal, impávido- Pero creo que tal vez podría hacer algo por ella aun… tal vez tengas una chance para salvarla y… ¿Por qué no? Una chance para que vuelva contigo, a tu lado.

-¿Qué? ¡Haré lo que sea!

-Dolor, dolor- canturreo Drusilla- Todo es dolor…

-Primero, lo primero, mi buen amigo… ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su liberación?

-¡Si!

-Entonces, es un pacto.

-¿Qué?

-Un pacto… Tú haces un pacto conmigo… Tú me das una cosa que yo anhelo muchísimo a cambio de la liberación de tu amada y su resurrección.

-¿Resurrección?

-¡Claro! ¿No quieres que vuelva a vivir, a tu lado?- sonrió, irónico- Yo puedo devolvértela, amigo. Es mas, puedo regresártela como humana… ¿Te lo imaginas? Libre totalmente no solo del Infierno, sino, de la maldición del Don Oscuro… Pero claro, esto es solo decisión tuya.

-Acepto.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Ni siquiera un cuestionamiento? Mira que no voy a pedirte rosas…

-No me importa lo que me pase a mí… Con tal de que ella sea libre… ¡Acepto!

La sonrisa glacial de Mefistófeles se ensanchó más.

-Muy bien… Es un pacto.

Se produjo un estruendo terrible. Todo el panorama a mi alrededor desapareció barrido de un plumazo y me encontré de repente otra vez en la Tierra.

Mis ojos se abrieron y contemplaron el techo de una ambulancia y varios médicos que me rodeaban, mirándose absortos unos con otros.

-¡No tiene pulso!- escuché decir a uno- ¿Qué clase de ser es?

-Y la herida de la bala… ¡Se ha cerrado totalmente!- dijo otro, igual de sorprendido como el anterior.

Me incorporé. Los médicos se asustaron y retrocedieron. Me di cuenta entonces de que la ambulancia estaba en movimiento y se dirigía hacia un hospital.

No dije nada. De un salto, rompí las puertas del vehículo y caí en mitad de una avenida desierta, en plena noche. La ambulancia a mis espaldas no se detuvo y pronto se perdió entre las sombras.

Mefistófeles estaba allí. Se encontraba de pie, al lado de un farol, cruzado de brazos. Me miraba sonriéndome burlonamente…

-Bienvenido a casa- anunció.

-¿Cuál es el precio para liberar a Dru?- pregunté.

-Quiero que robes algo para mi… algo sagrado… algo que hará definitivamente que el mundo… que el Universo me recuerde… y, que al fin de cuentas, me liberará para siempre de mi dolor de tener que estar anclado a este planeta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que robes la Llave…

-¿La Llave? ¿Qué llave?

-La Llave… Un poder cósmico capaz de abrir todas las Puertas de la Creación. El único objeto que me permitiría volver al Cielo…

-¿Y donde encuentro esa "Llave"?

-Te será fácil hallarla… Es mas, ya la conociste.

-¿De que hablas?

-Esta oculta dentro de alguien… Dawn Summers.

-¿Dawn? ¿La hermana menor de la Cazavampiros?

-Si… Debes volver a Norteamérica y robar la Llave… Ese es el precio para la liberación y el regreso de Drusilla. ¡Debes traerme la Llave!

Asentí. Sentía un profundo dolor en mi alma. Por primera vez, en todo este tiempo, iba a cometer un acto realmente maligno, un acto realmente terrible…

…_**Un acto que traería consecuencias no solo para mí, sino, para el mundo…**_

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**EL ÁNGEL CAIDO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE**

UNAS SEMANAS MAS TARDE…

El tiempo se pasó volando.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, un par de semanas se habían pasado muy aprisa. En ese periodo de tiempo, Mefistófeles y yo convenimos en el plan de acción que habría que tomar para apoderarnos de la Llave…

Por mi parte, me detestaba tener que hacer semejante cosa. Mi cabeza era un mar de dudas y temores. Sabia que estaba metido hasta el cuello en algo grande y complicado, algo que sin duda, no terminaría bien, pero una sola cosa me impedía echarme atrás, darme vuelta y olvidarme de todo…

…**Drusilla… **

Haberla visto allí, entre los condenados del Infierno… en ese sufrimiento perpetuo… **Era demasiado. **

Quería a Dru desesperadamente. Quería salvarla… y la sola idea de que pudiese revivir, de que pudiese volver a mi lado era totalmente irresistible.

Fue así que no me quedó otra que hacer el papel del brazo ejecutor. _**Mefistófeles quería la Llave… y yo debería robársela a la Cazadora. **_

* * *

Llegué a Sunnydale por la noche. El pueblo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Nada parecía haber cambiado.

Esto era una mera apariencia, dado que no me bastó mucho para darme cuenta de que las cosas por la _"Boca del Infierno"_ estaban complicadísimas.

Para empezar, Buffy y sus amigos estaban en mitad de algo… Muchas jóvenes se habían reunido en su casa (todas ellas Cazavampiros en Potencia) huyendo de unos misteriosos asesinos que al parecer, estaban matándolas por todo el mundo. La casa Summers era un genuino hervidero de gente que iba y venia…

Me dediqué a espiarlos a todos sin que ellos lo supieran por unos días más, observándolos detenidamente y siguiendo el plan convenido. Me sentía muy mal con todo esto… Como si yo fuera un villano sicótico planeando el asalto contra mis victimas.

En todo momento, me di cuenta de que la cosa iba a ser difícil. Dawn nunca estaba sola… Si no estaba rodeada por su hermana, estaba en compañía de otros de los tantos habitantes de la casa.

Tenia que conseguir la forma de llegar hasta ella.

Iba a desestimar toda posibilidad, hasta que ésta se presentó sola, una noche especialmente…

Mi guarida en Sunnydale fue una vieja casa abandonada, no muy lejos del vecindario donde Buffy vivía.

Mefistófeles acudió a verme una noche, al parecer, impaciente. En cierta medida, me ayudó bastante con el asunto que teníamos pendiente, dado que entre sus poderes, estaba el de volverse invisible y sutilmente etéreo como el aire.

-He estado observándolos- me dijo, sonriendo salvajemente- Las cosas por ahí están ocupadas… Creo que tendrás una oportunidad perfecta para lo que vas a hacer.

-¿De que hablas?

-Esta noche, la Cazadora y sus amigos van a tener que salir a luchar contra un gran numero de vampiros que van a surgir del cementerio. La casa Summers va a quedar desprotegida… ¡El momento oportuno para que actúes!

-Yo solo quiero saber una cosa…- dije, fastidiado.

-¿Qué?

-Si eres tan poderoso… ¿Qué te impide llegar hasta la misma Llave y robársela a Buffy? ¿Por qué me necesitas?

Silencio. Mefistófeles me observó totalmente serio por un largo rato.

-¿Quieres volver a ver a Drusilla, no?- preguntó.

-Si, pero…

-¿Quieres que vuelva contigo, no? ¿Quieres volverla a tocar, salvarla de su destino?

-¡Si! ¡Ya te dije que si!

-Entonces no deberías cuestionarme tanto… **¡Solo haz lo que te digo! **

Mefistófeles había elevado mucho la voz. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me grites- le pedí.

-Perdón… Me deje llevar por la emoción- sonrió de nuevo- Lo que sucede es que estoy tan cerca de algo que he añorado tanto…

-¿Exactamente, que es lo que esta Llave va a hacer? ¿Para que la quieres?

-La Llave es capaz de abrir las puertas de TODOS los mundos… es el acceso definitivo que necesito para volver al Cielo.

-¿Vas a usarla para regresar al Cielo?

-Así es…

Un plan extraño. Decidí que mas adelante cuestionaría el hecho, ahora, tenia que ocuparme de lo que seguía…

* * *

Tal y como Mefisto me dijo, la Cazadora y sus amigos salieron de cacería por el cementerio.

La casa Summers se quedo sola y aparentemente, sin mucha protección. En realidad, solo quedaron en su interior un par de Cazadoras Potenciales, Willow, Xander, Giles, Andrew, Anya, Kennedy, Dawn y una muchacha que no conocía pero que su nombre (según Mefistófeles) era Faith.

-Cuídate de esta última- me dijo- Es una Cazadora como Buffy. Tiene mucha fuerza y esta un poquito… loquita.

Resolví dejar de perder más tiempo. Podría haber buscado ayuda por parte de algunos otros vampiros o demonios del pueblo, pero sinceramente, no quería complicar mas la cosa. Me vestí con una gabardina oscura (como la de Spike o Ángel) y salí a la calle, dirigiéndome hacia la casa Summers.

La noche era calida (típica de California) y cuando llegué delante de la puerta, dudé en seguir adelante.

**¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo yo? ¡Iba a cometer un crimen! **

"_¿Y que diferencia hay?"_, dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, _"Tengo la opción de darme la vuelta y dejar todo… ¿Cómo sé que lo que Mefistófeles planea no causara un daño mas grande?" _

De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió y me topé cara a cara con un muchacho joven, rubio, que venia sacando un par de grandes bolsas de basura, cajas de pizza y demás.

…Andrew…

-Has vuelto- dijo, reconociéndome.

-Hola- dije, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Hey, miren todos!- gritó, volviéndose hacia la casa- ¡Tenemos visitas!

De un momento a otro, me vi rodeado de gente que salió a verme. Todo mundo quedo sorprendido y alegre de volverme a ver, en especial, Giles…

-¡Hola, Federico!- me saludó el ingles, siempre cordial- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Hey… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó Willow, siempre acompañada por una Kennedy que todavía seguía mirándome de manera recelosa y antipática.

-Aquí ando… De regreso de un largo recorrido por el mundo- dije, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Chicos, creo que lo mejor seria que entremos- intervino Xander, con una ballesta cargada en las manos y mirando en todas direcciones- Como anda la situación, no sea cosa de que aparezca algún enemigo y nos tome desprevenidos…

Tragué saliva. Todo mundo volvió a entrar en la casa, pero cuando yo quise hacerlo, me di cuenta de que no podía.

Una suerte de barrera invisible me lo impedía. Por más que intenté entrar, me fue imposible.

-¡Ay, que tontos!- dijo Willow y se volvió hacia mi- ¡Adelante! ¡Te invitamos a entrar!

La barrera que me impedía el paso se esfumó. Lentamente, entré en el desordenado living de la casa, ahora atestado de un surtido grupo de chicas jóvenes de diferentes edades y de diversas razas.

Las caras de todas se volvieron para mirarme con la misma expresión de desconfianza que Kennedy. De entre todas, una muchacha alta, de cabello medio amarronado y de un porte realmente varonil me salio al frente, estaca en mano…

-¿Quién es este tipo?- preguntó.

-Faith, el es Federico- le dijo Giles- Es un vampiro con alma…

La segunda Cazadora se quedo pasmada.

-¿Cómo Ángel y Spike?

-Algo así.

-Cielos… ¿Se esta volviendo una moda esto de tener alma o que?

La muchacha bajó la estaca, pero seguía mirándome de manera muy atenta.

Giles me invitó a sentarme en un sillón. Todo mundo pasó a ocupar sus lugares cerca de mí, para hablar. Entre ellos, estaba Dawn…

-Así que… ¿Cómo has estado?- al parecer, el mas entusiasmado por mi regreso era Giles.

-Ocupado- dije, suspirando- Anduve de aquí para allá, buscando respuestas a mi enigma… y digamos que ando cerca de descubrir la solución.

-¡Esa es una buena noticia!

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Willow, sentada cerca mío- Leí el libro que hiciste de Ángel… Estuvo muy bueno.

-Gracias.

-Un momento…- interrumpió Faith, todavía más sorprendida- ¿Libro de Ángel? ¿De hablan?

-Federico es escritor, Faith- le explicó Giles- Escribió un libro sobre Spike y sobre Ángel… y sobre Drusilla.

-Genial. Vampiro con alma y encima, escritor. Una combinación explosiva- había ironía en la voz de aquella muchacha.

-¿Viene algún nuevo libro en puerta?- quiso saber Anya.

-Uno sobre Darla… Creo que a estas alturas, estará ya publicado.

-Vaya…

-¡Eso suena interesante!- exclamó Andrew.

-¿Y después de ese?- inquirió Xander.

"_Un libro sobre el Diablo, querido amigo"_, quise decirle, pero no tuve las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

-Creo que nada mas… Digamos que ahora ando ocupado en otras… cosas.

Se produjo un tenso silencio en la sala. Las Potenciales estaban cerca y no dejaban de mirarme, curiosas. Había un par de chicas que sin duda, estaban sumamente interesadas en el extrañísimo color de mis ojos vampiricos.

-¿Dónde están Buffy y Spike?- pregunté. Sabía la respuesta, pero si no disimulaba, todo mundo sospecharía de mí.

-Salieron de patrullaje, con un grupo de Potenciales- me informó Giles- Las cosas andan muy movidas por la zona… Tenemos un gran enemigo detrás nuestro que nos anda pisando los talones.*

***(Para mas información, ver la 7 temporada de Buffy. Nota del autor) **

-Típico de Sunnydale- comentó Xander, riéndose y guiñándome un ojo.

Todos intercambiamos unas risas nerviosas.

-Así que… ¿Tienen una gran pelea en puerta?- inquirí.

-Si.

-¿Podría quedarme con ustedes? Digo, ando sin donde parar y pensé que tal vez podría…

-¡Claro!- me interrumpió Willow- Es decir… creo que Buffy no se opondrá.

-A mi no me parece una buena idea- intervino Kennedy. Al parecer, aquella chica era muy intuitiva. Sospechaba algo…

-Vamos, Ken… Federico es de los buenos.

-No sé, Will… Tengo mis dudas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kennedy- Faith había decidido volver a hablar- ¿Están seguros de que este tipo es de confiar?

-No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes…- me disponía a levantarme para irme, cuando Giles tomó la palabra.

-Federico es de los buenos, Faith- le informó- Tiene la completa confianza de Buffy para estar aquí…

-Además, él me salvo la vida antes- se metió Dawn, sonriéndome- Si no fuera por él, Drusilla habría acabo con mi vida.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! De acuerdo… Que se quede- bufó la Cazadora, rendida.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que las Potenciales se vayan a dormir- dijo Giles, poniéndose de pie- Anya, Dawn, Andrew, alístenlas a todas para dormir… Creo que deberíamos irnos a acostar todos. Ha sido un día difícil y lo mejor será reponer fuerzas por las dudas. No pienso que Buffy, Spike y los demás demoren mucho…

No podía creer lo fácil que se estaban dando las cosas. Aun así, al ver a Dawn y recordar las palabras que había dicho de mi, de cómo le salve la vida la primera vez que la conocí, casi hacen trastabillar mi misión.

¡Esto no estaba bien! Yo no era un villano.

Iba a decirles todo. Estaba resuelto a hablar, a contarles de Mefistófeles y de sus planes, pero entonces, vi una extraña figura en un espejo de la casa…

Se trataba de una aparición, una sufriente aparición. Era Drusilla… Me miraba desde alguna parte del interior del espejo, llorando en silencio.

-Dru…- musité, sorprendido.

La imagen de Drusilla sufriente se desvaneció, reemplazada por la de un sonriente Mefistófeles.

"_Te sugeriría, mi buen amigo, que no traicionaras nuestro pacto"_, susurró, de una forma en la que yo solamente era el único que podía oírlo, _"Si les dices algo y arruinas el plan, me temo que Dru sufrirá toda la eternidad… ¿Y no quieres eso, verdad?" _

-Maldito- mascullé, conteniendo la rabia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me preguntó Faith.

-Nada. Hablaba conmigo mismo, je.

* * *

Todo mundo se fue a dormir.

Las Potenciales se acomodaron de diversas maneras, en el living de la casa y ocuparon sus improvisadas camas, en bolsas de dormir. El resto de la banda, se las arreglo ocupando habitaciones de la casa de Buffy.

Willow y Dawn me llevaron a una de esas habitaciones, en donde me indicaron que podría descansar allí hasta que la Cazadora volviera de su patrulla y pudiéramos reencontrarnos y hablar.

Sonreí, nervioso y ambas mujeres me dejaron solo en ese lugar. Totalmente dominado por un pánico atroz, me desplomé en una gran cama, suspirando.

-Sé que la duda suele ser una gran enemiga- dijo una voz conocida.

Mefistófeles se había materializado de repente cerca de donde estaba. Había sido todo un espectáculo digno de ser observado… De repente, era una especie de bruma etérea y al minuto siguiente, cobraba forma y consistencia física.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a supervisarte personalmente…

-Que tierno… ¿Tienes miedo acaso de que me eche para atrás?

-Sinceramente, si.

Reí, meneando la cabeza.

-Que Diablo tan desconfiado…

-Desconfiado, no… Solo es que si tienes la loca idea de arruinarlo todo, pues…

-Si, ya sé… Adiós a Dru.

-Estas comprendiendo.

-No te preocupes… Cumpliré con el pacto- dije, resignado.

-Así me gusta.

Mefistófeles se desvaneció en el aire de la misma forma en que había llegado. Otra vez me quede solo en la habitación.

-Dios me perdone por lo que voy a hacer…

* * *

El silencio era total en la casa, a excepción de varios ronquidos.

Las Potenciales dormían en el living, junto con unos despiertos Andrew y Giles, que en la cocina, hablaban al parecer acerca de cosas varias como Tolkien, el Señor de los Anillos y demás.

Faith, por su parte, estaba en el sótano, entrenando. Willow y Kennedy, en su cuarto, durmiendo apaciblemente y Xander y Anya, en otra de las tantas habitaciones de la casa.

Era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Salí de mi cuarto, despacio. Sabia que Dawn se encontraba en el suyo, durmiendo. Solo tenia que llegar hasta ese sitio…

Caminé por un largo pasillo, dando uso de mis habilidades de vampiro para moverme como una sombra. Cuando llegué delante de la puerta, tragué saliva antes de apoyar mi mano sobre la manija de la cerradura.

…Lentamente, la abrí. Adentro, todo era silencio…

La niña estaba dormida. Recostada en su cama, descansaba plácidamente. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté a su lado, sin hacer sonido alguno.

Era preciosa. Sin duda, era mucho más menor que yo en edad, pero en definitiva, era preciosa.

"_¿Y esta es la Llave?""_, pensé, _"¡Por el amor de Dios! Es solo una niña…"_

-¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí?

Aquella voz femenina desde la puerta de entrada al cuarto sonó realmente atronadora. Me volví, asustado, en aquella dirección, topándome con una Faith de brazos cruzados, que me miraba muy seria.

-Esteeee… Yo… Yo…

-Aléjate de la niña- me dijo, sacando una estaca de madera.

-No iba a hacerle daño.

-Si… y yo soy la Virgen Maria- la Cazadora se me acercó, cuidadosamente- Ahora, chico extraño, tenemos dos opciones: o lo hacemos fácil y te rindes para que te estaquee, o, claro… lo hacemos difícil e intercambiamos golpes. ¿Qué dices?

-Siento tener que hacerte esto…- dije y mi rostro cambió por el de vampiro-…Pero tengo cosas que hacer ahora.

Con un rugido ahogado, me le tiré encima. Empujándola, la estampé contra una pared y luego, le propiné un feroz golpe de puño en la cara.

-Woa… Ese fue un buen movimiento, pero… ¿Sabes?- Faith me dio una patada entre medio de las piernas, provocándome un feroz dolor y haciéndome retroceder- ¡Golpeas como una niña!

…A todo esto, debido al ruido, Dawn despertó sobresaltada, apretujándose en su cama y mirándonos absorta…

Faith volvió a largarme una serie de golpes de puño combinados. Sin mucho esfuerzo, eludí algunos de ellos y bloquee otros. La joven me sonrió y sinceramente, no podía decir que lucia tan fea luchando. Es mas… era como si hubiera nacido para esto.

-Peleas bien- me dijo, dando un salto acrobático en el aire y pateándome en el pecho.

Caí hacia atrás, contra la cama. Dawn pegó un grito y se bajó de ella.

La Cazadora dio otro salto y cayó encima de mí. Con la ayuda de sus piernas, me apretó en aquella incomoda posición y levantó su estaca filosa…

-No estuvo nada mal- comentó, sonriendo irónicamente- Para ser un vampiro con alma y encima, escritor, lo tuyo fue muy bueno… Lamentablemente, es hora de que desaparezcas.

Iba a clavar la estaca en mi corazón pero le detuve la mano aferrándosela de la muñeca. Forcejeamos y ella misma se sorprendió de descubrir la fuerza que tenia.

-¡Rayos!

Con un rugido, me la saqué de encima y la revolee por el aire. Aprovechándome de esto, salté y corrí hacia la pobre de Dawn (que se había quedado a mirar la pelea en un rincón) y la levanté sobre mis hombros, cargándola para llevármela.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-Por favor, Dawn… No lo hagas más difícil- le pedí.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡AUXILIO!

Sus gritos atrajeron al resto de los habitantes de la casa. Un Xander medio vestido y con una ballesta cargada apareció, en compañía de Willow y Kennedy.

-¿Federico? ¿Qué cuernos haces?

No les di tiempo a nada. Cargando a Dawn, corrí por entre medio de ellos, tumbándolos de un golpe. A las atropelladas, bajé la escalera hacia la planta baja y allí se produjo el revuelo mayor al verme las Potenciales (también despiertas por los gritos) y unos boquiabiertos Giles y Andrew.

-¡Federico! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Giles, interponiéndose en mi camino.

-¡Deténgalo!- gritó Faith- ¡Se lleva a Dawn!

Me mordí los labios y decidí seguir adelante. Empujé a Giles y decididamente, creo que le quebré una costilla al flacucho de Andrew al hacerle lo mismo. El camino me quedo libre y solo tenía que salir por la puerta principal.

…Repentinamente, la puerta se abre antes de que la toque y Buffy entra, en compañía de Spike…

-Bueno… ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?

Por un momento, tuve la sensación de que el paso inexorable del tiempo se había detenido.

La escena parecía congelada en el aire. Allí estaba yo, sosteniendo en brazos a una aterrorizada Dawn, mientras delante de mí en la puerta de la casa Summers, Buffy y Spike permanecían parados, con la cara teñida de sorpresa.

Nadie atino a decir ni hacer nada, hasta que Faith hubo bajado las escaleras del primer piso y se había colocado a mis espaldas, con su estaca lista entre las manos…

-¿Que diablos esta pasando?- los celestes ojos de la Cazadora mi miraban, atentamente- Un segundo… Yo te conozco…

-¡Federico!- exclamó Spike, sonriendo.

-¡Que ese zángano no escape!- ordenó Faith, mirándome en todo momento y sin bajar la guardia. Me tenían prácticamente acorralado.

-¿Dawn? ¿Qué haces ahí?- inquirió su hermana mayor, señalándola.

-¿Y que crees que hago? ¿Jugar a que soy una bebé?- protestó la niña en mis brazos- ¡ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO, TONTA!

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, chicos… pero no tengo tiempo para esto- dije y aferrando mis manos sobrenaturales mucho mas fuerte en mi "prisionera", corrí hacia un gran ventanal cercano, dando un salto y atravesándolo (el vidrio se desquebrajo y rompió debido al impacto).

Todo mundo se quedo perplejo detrás de mí. Decidido a no detenerme y cargando a la niña, emprendí la huida a las corridas por una solitaria calle.

* * *

Nuevamente en la vieja casa que me servia de guarida temporaria, me detuve, agotado. Mi rostro revirtió a humano y finalmente, pude bajar a una aterrada Dawn.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- me preguntó. Noté el terror en su voz.

-Calmate… No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué me secuestraste? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Te necesito… en realidad, yo no, pero tenia que traerte- le expliqué- Lamento haber tenido que hacer todo esto, pero, pero…

Era imposible buscar un justificativo. ¡Había secuestrado a una niña!

¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

-Veo que has tenido éxito.

Como la vez anterior, Mefistófeles se materializó en el aire, tomando forma corpórea. Al verlo, Dawn retrocedió asustada y pegó su espalda contra una sucia pared.

-Al fin… la Llave.

El Maligno se acercó a la muchacha y tendiendo una mano, le acaricio el rostro. Me interpuse entre ambos, decidido a aclarar ciertos puntos…

-Muy bien, aquí te he traído la Llave- dije- ¡Quiero que cumplas con tu parte del pacto!

Mefistófeles me miró largamente en silencio, sonriendo.

-¡Quiero que liberes a Dru del Infierno y la revivas! ¡Recuerda que ese fue el convenio!

-Federico… ¿Quieres saber para que existes?- me dijo, de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas ya? El objetivo de tu búsqueda. Saber por que eres un vampiro con alma y que has visto cuando estuviste muerto, antes de convertirte en lo que eres. Yo sé la respuesta… También sé cual es tu papel en el Apocalipsis por venir…

-¿Mi papel en el Apocalipsis por venir? ¿De que rayos hablas?

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dijo Drusilla antes de que la mataras? Ella dijo que tú serias una pieza vital para lo que se viene, para el acontecimiento mas grande desde el Principio del Tiempo*. Supongo que lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

***(Para mas información, ver mi fanfic "William, el Sangriento". Nota del autor) **

-Si… lo recuerdo.

-Pues este es tu destino, mi amigo- declaró, poniéndome una mano en el hombro- **Yo fui quien te creó. **

Me quede mudo. Por un segundo, las palabras no salieron de mi garganta. Miraba absorto al ser de aspecto juvenil que tenía delante de mí, un ser con ojos amarillentos y fríos como los de las serpientes.

-No te entiendo- fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

-Es sencillo… Hace siglos que ansío conseguir la Llave, pero lamentablemente, ha sido hábilmente resguardada durante cientos de años por los monjes. Cuando la Llave pasó a manos de Buffy y fue oculta dentro de una forma humana, nuevamente vi mis ambiciones frustradas. La Cazadora la protegía y acercarme a ella hubiera significado arriesgarme muchísimo… Sabía que solamente un ser especial podría llegar hasta la misma Llave y traérmela, sin sufrir daño alguno. Ese ser eres tú…- me explicó.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú, un vampiro con alma. En el momento en que Drusilla te convirtió, fui yo el que obro sobre ti y merced a mis poderes, deje que tu alma se quedara anclada, enlazada a tu cuerpo… Sabia que solamente un ser con alma, pero con el poder de los vampiros, se podría convertir en el instrumento perfecto para mis fines…

"Al que viste mientras estabas muerto, flotando en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte, en espera de convertirte en vampiro, era a mi. Yo te hablé, te propuse este pacto, formar parte de mis planes y te negaste… Obviamente, cuando renaciste como vampiro, lo olvidaste. No importaba. Sabia que guiándote con los estímulos apropiados, finalmente llegarías a cumplir con mi voluntad y nos conoceríamos cara a cara…"

-No… No puede ser…

-¡Ah, pero lo es! Y ahí esta la deliciosa ironía de esta situación- Mefisto se cruzó de brazos, siempre sonriéndome- Tu extenso viaje solo fue un sencillo peregrinar hasta mi. En cada uno de tus recorridos, te deje pistas acerca de mi presencia… ¿Recuerdas? La voz que le habló a Drusilla y le devolvió el poder de las visiones… La aparición que rondó a Spike una vez y el pequeño e inofensivo hombre que le dijo a Ángel cual era su destino… **Todo eso ha sido manipulaciones mías. **

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Solo eres mi instrumento. Lo del libro sobre mí, para que el mundo no me olvide… el alma de Drusilla atrapada en el Infierno… **también fueron mentiras**… Solo excusas para que al final, robases la Llave para mi, para que lograses lo único que ningún otro podría hacer.

Otra vez enmudecí. Me sentí súbitamente sin fuerzas, desmoronado… como si me hubiesen dado un golpe duro en alguna parte.

Mefistófeles se dio cuenta de esto y se rió, burlándose de mí. Moviéndose a una velocidad descomunal, sobrehumana, se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y me propinó un feroz puñetazo en el rostro.

Me vi a mi mismo volar por el aire y estrellarse contra una pared, la cual, podrida como estaba, se desmoronó enterrándome parcialmente entre miles de escombros.

-Fue una suerte que te hayas hecho amigo de la Cazadora. Sabía que cuando el momento llegara, ellos no te impedirían pasar a su casa, en donde la Llave estaba siempre resguardada… Ahora, tu destino se ha cumplido. **¡Ya no me sirves más! **

Estaba mareado. Todo me daba vueltas. Entre esa confusión, observé como Mefistófeles alzaba a Dawn en el aire con una mano. La niña gritaba aterrorizada e intentaba forcejear en vano para escaparse.

-Mira el lado positivo de las cosas- siguió diciéndome Mefisto- También has resuelto el misterio de tu participación misteriosa en el Fin del Mundo. Tu papel era el de servir de Judas… **¡Traicionar a todos para traerme el instrumento con el que volveré al Cielo y reclamaré la Gloria para mi mismo!**

Más risas, más carcajadas satánicas. Las alas negras e inmensas surgieron de la espalda de Mefistófeles y siempre sosteniendo a Dawn con una mano, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas emprendió el vuelo, destrozando el techo de la vieja casa abandonada y enterrándome mucho más en una lluvia de escombros sin fin.

Fue en este punto en que terminé perdiendo el conocimiento y todo se volvió oscuridad.

…_**Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto recorrido a lo largo del mundo, descansaba apaciblemente en un sueño sin sueños… **_

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cuarta Parte

"**EL ÁNGEL CAIDO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE**

Voces…

Podía oírlas. Era un coro de voces conocidas hablando muy deprisa. Estaban a mi alrededor y en cierta forma, se dirigían a mí.

No me di cuenta de todo esto hasta que la conciencia volvió a mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos y entonces me halle insólitamente recostado en un mullido sillón, mirando hacia un techo de una casa cualquiera.

Me incorporé con algo de dificultad y con mucho asombro, observé que me encontraba en el living de la casa Summers y que Buffy y sus amigos estaban allí, a mi alrededor, conversando entre ellos y mirándome…

-Miren, ya volvió en si- anunció Anya, sosteniendo un hacha entre las manos.

Todo mundo estaba armado. Xander sostenía su ballesta, Faith su estaca y el resto se alternaba con diferentes y diversas armas. Todos me miraban serios y recelosos, incluido, Spike.

Buffy tomó la palabra. Se acercó a mi despacio y se sentó a mi lado…

-¿Dónde esta Dawn?- preguntó. El tono de su voz era sereno, pero detrás de eso se podía apreciar el pánico por la perdida de su hermana menor y el enojo que sentía hacia mi.

No respondí. En completo silencio, la mire… los mire a todos.

A mi memoria volvieron las imágenes de todo lo que había acontecido. Me sentí nuevamente muy mal. ¡Había sido engañado! Engañado y manipulado hábilmente por un ser despreciable, mentiroso y ruin… y lo que era peor, era que ese ente fue el responsable de mi creación, en cierta medida.

El peso de las revelaciones que Mefistófeles me había dado todavía seguían latentes en mi interior. Por un momento desee que alguno de aquellos reunidos allí me estaquearan, que me matara…

**¡Había entregado a una niña inocente a un ser siniestro! **Y todo por nada…

Drusilla estaba completamente muerta y cabía la posibilidad de que nunca hubiese bajado al Infierno. Si Mefisto podía leerme la mente… ¿Qué le impedía hacerme ver lo que quisiera?

Al fin de cuentas, ese Infierno que visité podría bien haber sido una alucinación.

…Si no lo era, de todas formas, Dru estaba condenada y no podría liberarla…

No pude soportarlo mas. Me llevé las manos a la cara y lloré… Lloré derramando lagrima tras lágrima.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos me miraban absortos, Buffy incluida. Fue entonces que me digne a volverlos a mirar, sumido en la mas patética vergüenza.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Me han usado como un completo idiota!

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

Suspiré. Luego, les conté a Buffy y sus amigos todo lo sucedido. No omití ningún detalle de mi relato… A medida que les narraba mi encuentro con Mefistófeles, lo que había sucedido después, mi viaje al Averno, etc, etc, notaba que muchos intercambiaban miradas llenas de incredulidad.

-…Y en síntesis, eso es todo- dije, terminado el relato.

-Vaya- dijo Giles- Mefistófeles… el Ángel Caído…

Se sacó sus lentes y procedió a limpiarlos con un pañuelo. Era su clásico gesto de meditación.

-¿Es posible lo que ha dicho?- le preguntó Buffy.

-Sinceramente hablando, no lo sé… De por si, tenemos pruebas evidentes de que hay una fuerza maléfica detrás de todo esto- Giles seguía luciendo pensativo y a medida que cavilaba en estas cuestiones, no me quitaba los ojos de encima- Era obvio que un vampiro con alma nacido de manera espontánea tendría que responder a una causa externa…

-Suponiendo que la cosa fuera cierta… ¿Para que querría este "Ángel Caído" a mi hermana?

-Es obvio que su obsesión es volver al lugar de donde procede- explico el ex Vigilante, volviéndose a colocar sus lentes- Al igual que Glory, intentará usar a Dawn… al poder de la Llave, para abrir un portal a su dimensión de origen…

-El problema con eso es que cuando el poder de la Llave se desate, las barreras que separan la Tierra con todas las dimensiones demoníacas caerán como un castillo de naipes- agregó Willow, preocupada.

-Hay otra cuestión, cerebritos…- intervino Spike- Ese tipo tiene que matar a Dawn para hacer funcionar el poder de la Llave… ¿Se acuerdan de cómo fue con el asunto de Glory?

-Sangre- dijo Buffy, mirando hacia una ventana, al exterior- La va a hacer desangrar… Cuando su sangre toque el aire, se abrirán las puertas.

Al oír aquello, me quede totalmente espantado.

-Todo es mi culpa- dije- ¡He sido un completo idiota! En mi egoísmo por recobrar a Dru, deje que ese maldito me obligara a cometer un crimen… ¡Dios!

-Hay que evitarlo… Tenemos que evitarlo.

El semblante de la Cazadora era ahora de un gran enojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos un gran problema, nena- dijo Spike- No sabemos donde ese tipo se ha ido…

-Yo tengo una idea de donde podría habérsela llevado- dije. Inmediatamente, volví a convertirme en el centro de atención de todos.

-Muy bien… Nos guiaras entonces, pero quiero aclararte una cosa…

Buffy se me acercó y me señaló directamente en el pecho con un dedo largo y fino.

-Si algo le pasa a Dawn… Si muere o algo malo le sucede… Estas acabado.

* * *

Comprendía su enojo.

Decididamente, el que arruino todo fui yo. Yo y mi egoísmo… Un sentimiento idiota que me había conducido a entregar en bandeja de plata a aquella pobre niña inocente a las garras de un ser malévolo que planeaba la destrucción de todos.

Mientras Buffy y sus amigos se preparaban para la nueva batalla que tendría lugar (dejando de lado la que ellos libraban actualmente contra aquel nuevo enemigo que tenían por el pueblo) yo permanecí sentado en una silla, en el interior del sótano de la casa Summers.

Mi mente era un mar confuso de dudas, preguntas, miedos… y vergüenza.

¡Que idiota que fui! Un completo idiota y para colmo, un idiota manipulado.

Dru estaba perdida. Eso era algo segurísimo… Nunca volveríamos a estar juntos. Por un momento, había creído que podríamos volver a reunirnos… a tocarnos… a estar el uno con el otro…

Error. Todo fue un engaño, un sucio engaño y ahora… ahora la culpa de que el mundo estuviera al borde del final, era mía.

Pensaba en todas estas cosas cuando alguien bajo a verme… Era Spike.

-Hola- me saludó y se sentó en una silla delante de mí.

-Hola- le contesté, y luego ambos caímos en un profundo y largo silencio.

Spike suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y comenzó a fumárselo.

-Menudo lío en el que te has metido- esas fueron sus primeras palabras para romper el hielo entre ambos.

-Si…

-Dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo… Yo…

No podía responderle… no claramente.

-No lo sé- dije- Creo que por amor… Pensé que Dru y yo podríamos… que ella podría… volver.

-Te engañaron.

-Si, caí como un estupido.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Lo lógico y lo único que puedo hacer: **ayudarlos a salvar a Dawn**… Luego… luego…- hice una pausa, contendiendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos para salir- Luego… tal vez salga al sol, por última vez y acabe con esto.

Spike no dijo nada, pero este último comentario mío lo preocupó.

-Santo Cielo… Que bajo que he caído- murmuré, enterrando la cara entre las manos- Buffy debe odiarme… Todos deben odiarme… Tú también, seguro.

-Bueno… No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Spike dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y antes de responder largó el humo por la nariz.

-Mira… Buffy esta molesta, pero entiende que te manipularon. Yo también lo entiendo, amigo… Si estuviera en tu lugar… Creo que a mi también me hubiese pasado.

-¿De veras?

-Seguro. Te traicionó tu amor por Drusilla… Ese tipo, ese Mefistófeles que tú dices que es el mismo Diablo… De seguro lo sabía y se aprovecho de eso. Te uso para llegar hasta Dawn y no había nada que pudieses hacer en su contra… Era sabido que la cosa terminaría así.

-Pero Spike… ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me causa dolor de todo esto?

-¿Qué?

-¡Los traicioné! ¡Cometí un crimen! Le entregue a Dawn… y lo peor, es que no sé si lo que vi en el Infierno es real… No sé si de verdad estuve en el Infierno… Tal vez solo fue una ilusión. De todas maneras, Mefisto me engañó, ¿no?

-Tal vez.

-Igualmente, me siento una completa basura… y quiero remediar eso.

-Me parece bien.

Sonreí, triste. Spike también lo hizo.

-Menudo tema tienes para un quinto libro, con todo esto- dijo- Supongo que vas a escribir sobre este asunto…

-Si sobrevivimos a lo que se viene… si salvamos a Dawn… Tal vez si. Y de hecho, creo que será lo ultimo… **no voy a escribir mas**.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Estoy cansado, Spike… Yo no debería estar aquí. No debería existir… Quiero terminar con esto.

-Muy bien- se puso de pie y apago el cigarrillo- Ya va siendo la hora de actuar… Te doy un ultimo consejo, ¿si?

-Claro.

-No te mates… Salir al sol no es la solución, te lo dije antes. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Asentí, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Es todo tan doloroso- comenté, cuando Spike ya comenzaba a subir las escaleras- Y lo más terrible es saber que en realidad, existes de determinada forma porque un ser siniestro te creó.

-Te sobrepondrás- me dijo la voz de Spike, desde la cima de las escaleras- Ya veras… saldrás adelante, amigo. Al menos, uno de todos nosotros, los vampiros con alma, debe seguir adelante.

* * *

El pequeño grupo estaba reunido ya.

Con Buffy a la cabeza, el grupo organizado y que comprendía de Spike, Faith, Xander, Willow y Kennedy, emprendimos la marcha al sitio donde sabia que Mefistófeles iba a realizar el ritual para activar el poder de la Llave.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Sunnydale permanecía en el mas completo silencio, como esperando. Las calles estaban desiertas y nadie nos salio al paso en todo lo que duró el camino hacia la gran torre de metal en construcción que se elevaba en el centro del pueblo.

Por un momento, al ver aquella impresionante estructura metálica (apenas un esqueleto de andamios de acero y remaches) Buffy recordó involuntariamente lo sucedido hacia un tiempo atrás cuando lucharon contra Glory...

-Es aquí- declaré, deteniéndome en la puerta de entrada a aquel lugar.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Buffy… Es aquí- insistí- **Sé que es aquí**.

Unos feísimos nubarrones aparecieron sobre nuestras cabezas y un par de truenos descargaron su furia en el aire, estallando. Muy sigilosamente, penetramos en la obra en construcción y nos encaminamos hacia la torre de metal, subiendo hasta la cima por unas escaleras…

Con mucho cuidado, llegamos a aquel lugar. Buffy se volvió y les indicó a sus amigos que tomaran sus puestos estratégicos entre el andamiaje de metal.

Mefistófeles estaba allí. Sonriendo, tenía a la pobre de Dawn colgada de una suerte de viga o soporte de metal principal de la torre y una especie de cuchillo o daga en sus manos relucía bajo las luces de los rayos eléctricos que de vez en cuando, surcaban el cielo.

-Tantos siglos esperando…- decía el Ángel Caído, acercándose a la niña- Tantos años… atrapado en esta asquerosa roca inmunda… pero ahora, las cosas van a cambiar.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Dawn- ¡Auxilio!

-¡Déjate de estupideces, mocosa! ¿Qué no ves que esto tiene que ser así?

-Sueltala…

Buffy salio al encuentro del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, en compañía de Spike y de Faith. El resto, permanecíamos detrás, ocultos.

-¡Buffy!

Dawn gritó, contenta. Mefisto frunció el ceño y enfrentó a los recién llegados sin mostrarse atemorizado.

-Dicen que eres el mismo Diablo- decía la Cazadora, sonriendo sarcásticamente- Sin embargo, yo tengo mis dudas…

-¡Niña ilusa! ¡Largate mientras puedas!

-No. Lo siento, pero no… A menos que me entregues a mi hermana.

-Idiota… No sabes a quien te enfrentas.

A una orden de Buffy, Faith y Spike atacaron. Mefistófeles sonrió y sufrió una violenta transformación física…

Sus alas negras emergieron de su espalda, pero ahora eran correosas, feísimas, como de murciélago. Su rostro juvenil y humano se vio deformado hasta convertirse en una suerte de parodia de una cara, muy semejante a la cara de un reptil. Sus manos, incluso fueron cambiadas por garras filosas y lo peor, era que había aumentado su tamaño.

Por lo demás, dos cuernos horribles y enroscados se habían asomado sobre su frente abultada.

Spike fue el primero en luchar contra él. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Mefisto lo golpeo en la cara y lo tomó del cuello con sus garras, revoleándolo por el aire en contra de Faith. Ambos casi caen por un andamio de metal al piso (ubicado a varios metros debajo de ellos) de no haber sido por que en el ultimo momento, la segunda Cazadora logró asirse de una saliente metálica y salvarlos a ambos.

Buffy fue la siguiente. Con una espada entre las manos, se dispuso a decapitar a la Bestia, pero abriendo una dentada boca repleta de colmillos, el Ángel de las Tinieblas le escupió una violentísima bola de fuego que casi le daba de lleno…

Digo que casi le daba por que a último momento, salí de mi escondite y arrojándome hacia ella, la tumbé de un golpe y evité que esto sucediera.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté. Ambos habíamos caído muy cerca de donde el andamio en el que estábamos se terminaba. Desde ese lugar, se podía ver todo Sunnydale.

-Si… Me salvaste la vida.

Sonreí. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a enfrentar a Mefisto.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me gritó Buffy, sorprendida.

-Detener esta locura.

Volviendo a esgrimir su daga o cuchillo, Mefistófeles se acerco a Dawn y le hizo un tajo en un brazo. La niña gritó y varias gotas de su sangre salieron de su cuerpo, atrapadas por el viento. Las gotas volaron por el aire e inmediatamente, rasgaron el tejido de la realidad. Una suerte de agujero de luz comenzó a abrirse, atronadoramente, en mitad de una impresionante descarga de rayos eléctricos y un terremoto.

La torre entera tembló y parecía que se vendría abajo.

-¡AL FIN!- la voz que broto de los labios de Mefisto era realmente gutural- ¡EL PODER SUPREMO ES MIO!

-Te equivocas- dije, parándome delante de él.

-¿TÚ? ¡QUE FASTIDIO! DEBERIAS HABER HUIDO CUANDO PODIAS.

-Ni remotamente pensaba hacerlo. **¡Me mentiste!** ¡Me usaste como un maldito peón, demonio de porquería! Pero este se terminó…** ¡Voy a acabar con tu locura! **

Mi rostro cambio por el de vampiro. Rugiendo, tomé la espada que Buffy había intentado usar contra el enemigo.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿QUE NO VES QUE ES INUTIL PELEAR? ¡YA NADA PUEDE DETENERME!

-Estas equivocado… Existe alguien que puede detenerte: **¡YO! **

Sin mediar más palabras, me le tire encima. Aquella bestia horrible (que al fin mostraba su verdadero aspecto, que nada tenia que ver con el anterior, ya que también aquel fue una mentira) me recibió con un alarido tremendo y descargo su furia dándome un golpe en el abdomen.

Por un momento, trastabillé. Escupí sangre y todo me dio vueltas. Casi caía del andamio.

Riéndose, Mefistófeles voló hacia mí con sus alas de murciélago y me aferró con sus garras, levantándome en el aire. Como si yo fuera sencillamente un muñeco de trapo, me arrojó contra una viga de acero, haciéndome golpear la columna.

El dolor fue espantoso... Escupí mas sangre y a punto estuve de perder la conciencia.

-ES INUTIL LUCHAR- me dijo- PERDERAS…

-Me mentiste- mascullé, mirándolo con odio- ¡Me mentiste! **Todo fue un engaño, ¿verdad?** Desde tu aspecto físico hasta nuestro viaje al Infierno… y todo para hacerme robar la Llave, para que pudieras volver al Cielo… para que pudieras vengarte de Dios por haberte desterrado.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TÚ NO COMPRENDES MI DOLOR!- gritó, enfurecido- ¡MILES DE AÑOS HE VIVIDO ANCLADO EN ESTA ROCA INMUNDA! ¡MILES DE AÑOS DE SUFRIMIENTO! Y MIRAME… ¡MIRAME!- se señalo al rostro, un rostro bestial y horripilante- ¡ESTO QUE VES AHORA ES EL PRECIO POR HABERME OPUESTO A DIOS! ¡YO ERA HERMOSO, EL MAS GRANDE, EL MAS BELLO DE LOS ÁNGELES! ¿Y QUE HIZO TU MISERICORDIOSO DIOS DESPUES DE DERROTARME, EN MI REBELION? **¡ME CONDENO A ESTO!** **¡ME CONVIRTIO EN UN MONSTRUO! **

-¡Te lo tienes merecido, por soberbio!- grité a mi vez- ¡Eres la cosa mas horrible que he visto en mi vida! **¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! **

Con mi mano derecha aferrada en la espada de Buffy, rugí y me le tire encima una vez más. La hoja de acero del arma se hundió en su pútrida carne y lo atravesó de lado a lado.

Cerca nuestro, en el aire, el portal dimensional se abría más y más. El lugar temblaba y decididamente la torre se vendría abajo.

-¡Buffy!- grité, volviéndome hacia ella rápidamente- ¡Saca a tu hermana de aquí y váyanse!

La Cazadora protestó pero sus amigos obedecieron. Entre Spike y Faith, liberaron a Dawn y emprendieron la huida con Willow, Xander y Kennedy.

…Por mi parte, esperaba que lo que había planeado funcionase…

-Muy bien… Creo que es hora de acabar con esto.

Empujando fuertemente a Mefistófeles (que se debatía intentando sacarse la espada que le enterré en el pecho) ambos caímos del andamio de metal hacia el bullente portal dimensional abierto en el aire por la sangre de Dawn.

-¡NOOOOO!

Se produjo un violentísimo fogonazo de luz. Sentí que una energía poderosa, increíble, me invadía. Envueltos en esa luz, Mefisto y yo nos calcinábamos en mitad de un estruendo ensordecedor.

-Dru…- alcance a decir y entonces, el portal se cerró sobre si mismo.

* * *

Flotaba…

Sorprendentemente, me hallaba flotando en una suerte de limbo de bruma blanca y me sentía ligero, sutil, etéreo.

No había rastros de Mefistófeles por ninguna parte. Si había sobrevivido a la destrucción del portal, ignoraba adonde fue a parar. Aquellas cosas ya poco me importaban… En aquel sitio donde me encontraba estaba feliz, contento y libre del dolor.

Fue entonces que una figura luminosa apareció delante de mí. Se trataba de un anciano, de cabellos largos y barba blanca, vestido con una túnica del mismo color.

La mirada de aquél hombre era afable. Me sonrió y creo que yo también le sonreí. Sabía que estaba allí para comunicarme algo muy importante…

-NO TEMAS- me dijo- VIVIRAS.

Su voz era como siete truenos ensordecedores, pero curiosamente, a pesar de ello no lastimo ni me hirió los tímpanos. Aquél venerable anciano emanaba un aura de infinita sabiduría y comprensión… Sabía quien era yo, lo que había sido y que había hecho.

…Aquel anciano sabía TODO…

-¿Es usted Dios?- le pregunté.

Solo obtuve por respuesta el silencio y una sonrisa cordial, como cómplice. Por un momento se me antojo que aquel sujeto era como un abuelo muy bueno… con toda la sabiduría del Cosmos.

-VIVIRAS- repitió- Y NO ESTARAS SOLO…

Iba a replicar algo pero entonces sentí como que me jalaban de aquel limbo brumoso donde flotaba. La figura del venerable anciano pareció alejarse de mí.

-TE ESPERAN GRANDES COSAS- sonó su voz, a medida que me alejaba de él- ESTO NO HA TERMINADO AQUÍ…

* * *

Abrí mis ojos.

El cielo tachonado de estrellas se encontraba sobre mí. Por un momento, me sentí desorientado, perdido. Luego, me di cuenta en que sitio estaba y donde…

Seguía en Sunnydale, claro. Estaba tirado a los pies de la torre metálica. Cerca, unos sorprendidos Buffy y Spike no tardaron en acercárseme, para ayudarme.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó el rubio vampiro, ayudándome con la Cazadora a ponerme de pie.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Eso es lo que nosotros quisiéramos saber…- dijo Buffy, mirando hacia el cielo, en el lugar donde el portal dimensional se había cerrado- Por un momento pensamos que esa cosa te tragaría, pero luego… Resulta que caes del cielo por el mismo lado.

-Y sin ningún rasguño- Spike señalo al piso. No había sangre por ninguna parte ni miembros rotos en mi cuerpo.

-Un milagro- sentí que dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Era Xander.

Asentí. Tenía la cabeza revuelta y me dolía.

-¿Dónde esta Mefistófeles?- quise saber.

-Pues aquí no, ya que no lo vimos- me informó Spike- Cuando lo empujaste al portal, desapareció. Creo que se lo tragó o lo mando a vaya uno a saber donde…

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunté, mirándolos- ¿Cómo esta Dawn?

-Tiene una herida en el brazo pero Will ya se encargo de curársela, con un hechizo de regeneración…- me informó Buffy, señalando a su hermana menor y a la bruja pelirroja.

-Me alegro… Gracias a Dios- dije y el recuerdo del anciano vestido de blanco vino a mi memoria.

-Bueno… supongo que todo se ha terminado- Buffy me miraba como si esperase a que yo dijese algo mas.

Asentí y suspiré. Mire al cielo estrellado.

-Si… Se ha terminado.

No tardamos entonces en emprender la marcha de regreso a la casa Summers. A pesar de que la cosa se había acabado, sin embargo, todavía me faltaba observar ciertas cosas que sin duda alguna, serian definitivas para sentar la base en mi vida futura de vampiro…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Epilogo

"**EL ÁNGEL CAIDO"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

Creo que luego de lo que ocurrió, dormí una semana entera.

Nuevamente, me alojé en un hotel de Sunnydale. Buffy y sus amigos me ayudaron con esto, por lo que les estaré eternamente agradecido.

Fue una mañana en especial, que me desperté en mi cuarto (cuyas ventanas estaban cerradas con las persianas bajas, impidiendo el paso directo de la luz solar) cuando sentí que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Una persona se hallaba conmigo allí… una mujer.

Se encontraba sentada delante de mi cama, en un sillón. Me miraba con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios y por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?- fueron mis primeras palabras.

-Mi nombre es Eve- declaró la mujer- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Federico.

Observe detenidamente a la tal Eve. Vestía con un bonito traje rojo y estaba de piernas cruzadas en el sillón, mirándome apaciblemente.

-¿Cómo hizo para entrar?

-El hotel en el que estas pertenece a la firma… ¿Crees acaso que no tengo acceso a todos los cuartos?

-¿Firma? ¿De que rayos esta hablando?

-Wolfram & Hart.

Me quede mudo del asombro. Reconocía el nombre… Wolfram & Hart, los abogados archienemigos de Ángel. Si, los conocía… Durante mi visita a Ángel en la ciudad de L.A, había oído hablar de ellos.

-Muy bien… ¿La mandaron de W & H, supongo?

-Que inteligente. Si… Fui especialmente mandada por ti- dijo Eve, sonriéndome.

-Y supongo que por allá saben que yo soy un vampiro con alma…

-Nos interesa ese punto en especial- Eve se puso de pie y se acercó a un maletín cerrado colocado sobre una mesa- Veras, en la firma para que trabajo estamos al tanto de tus aventuras… y de tus libros. Sabemos todo sobre ti y creemos que podríamos darte una mano con el asunto de que harás de aquí en adelante.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Mefistófeles esta derrotado, ¿no? Sabes que fue él quien te creó, el que te hizo lo que eres… Tu alma, atrapada en un cuerpo eternizado por el Don Oscuro, la sangre de los vampiros. En W & H queremos ayudarte a reorganizar tu vida.

-¿Al servicio del Mal?- inquirí, fastidiado- Si es así, olvídelo… ¡No pienso volver a ser utilizado por nadie y menos, por seres tan siniestros como ustedes!

-¿Quieres calmarte?

Eve abrió su maletín y sacó un legajo.

-No queremos que hagas el Mal- dijo- Solo queremos que seas útil… y creeme, querido, tú todavía eres útil.

-Me huele a gato encerrado.

-Tal vez, pero si no aceptas mi oferta, bueno… Sinceramente pasaras el resto de los cien y pico de años que tienes por delante como un vampiro famélico que apenas puede sobrevivir. Y súmale a eso el hecho de que los libros que publicaste serán sencillamente apenas unos pocos y su éxito, efímero…- Eve hizo una pausa- Cuando los años pasen, se habrán olvidado de ti, claro.

-¿Y ustedes que demonios me ofrecen para evitar eso?

Eve sonrió y me alcanzó el legajo. Lo leí y me quede mudo.

-Esto es un contrato- dije.

-Si.

-Y…. De acuerdo con esto… Ustedes quieren darme el control de la oficina de Wolfram & Hart que tienen en…- volví a leer el legajo-… Argentina.

-Así es.

-_**¿Tienen oficinas en Argentina?**_

-Cariño… ¿Te parece que no las vamos a tener en un país tan interesante como el tuyo?- dijo, con una sonrisita irónica en los labios.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar?

-Es todo decisión tuya. Si no aceptas… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No respondí. Otra vez volví a mirar el legajo con el contrato.

-W & H tiene a su disposición muchísimos recursos que puedes utilizar- siguió diciéndome- No solo para lo que quieras, sino, para escribir tus libros. Piensalo.

Sin decir más nada, Eve salio por la puerta de entrada. Antes de irse, me hizo un guiño con el ojo.

-Rayos- dije, volviendo a leer el contrato- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?

* * *

**El lugar:** el cementerio de Sunnydale.

**El momento:** Por la noche.

Sentado en una tumba vieja, rodeado de muchísimas lapidas, Spike escuchó de mi boca lo sucedido con aquella enigmática enviada de W & H que me había hecho tamaña propuesta. Cuando terminé de contárselo, mi amigo vampiro sacó su clásico cigarrillo y procedida fumárselo, antes de decirme algo…

-Suena interesante.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer?

-No pensaras que voy a aceptar la oferta- dije, molesto.

-¿Y por que no?

Silencio. Spike me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que vas a hacer?- dijo.

-W & H son siniestros. ¡No puedo ponerme a su disposición!

-¿Hay alguna diferencia con haber estado bajo la disposición de Mefistófeles?

Me quede mudo. Tenía razón… en cierta forma.

-No quiero hacer el Mal- dije.

-No tienes que hacerlo… Solo sé inteligente esta vez.

-¿Inteligente?

-Usalos. Si ellos piensan usarte, pues tú hazles lo mismo… **usalos**.

-¿Te refieres a que acepte y use los recursos de W & H para mi beneficio personal? ¿Y si todo es una trampa? ¿Y si solamente quieren robarme el alma y usarme para el Mal?

Spike suspiró.

-En todo caso, la decisión es tuya, Federico… Debes pensar que vas a hacer.

-Es cierto… ¿Qué me queda?- mi pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en especial, mas que a mi mismo- Descubrí que existo solo porque un ser maléfico expulsado del Cielo me necesitaba para traerle una Llave cósmica, nada mas. Y para colmo, el alma de la única persona a la que amaba se ha perdido para siempre… ¿Qué me queda?

-Tienes a tus amigos- dijo- Yo todavía estoy aquí… El idiota de Ángel, Buffy y los demás… Pero yo ya te dije, la decisión es tuya.

Spike se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó su gabardina oscura.

-No sé que vas a hacer, pero te deseo suerte con lo que sea. Por mi parte, como sabes, acá en Sunnydale las cosas andan muy malas… No sé si volveremos a vernos en el futuro, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas de mi casa... o de mi mausoleo, en todo caso, para lo que sea.

Spike sonrió y me tendió una mano. Luego, se fue.

Lo vi alejarse por el cementerio hasta que lo perdí de vista… Lamentablemente, esa seria la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Spike murió un par de días mas tarde. Todo Sunnydale lo acompaño… El pueblo entero se derrumbo sobre si mismo y la Boca del Infierno se cerró definitivamente, como epílogo de una gran batalla que Buffy y sus amigos libraron por la salvación del mundo.*

***(Ver el ultimo capitulo de la 7 temporada de Buffy, para mas información. Nota del autor) **

La Cazadora y su reducido grupo de amistades salvaron sus vidas, milagrosamente, pero Spike se había ido.

Por mi parte, decidí aceptar la oferta de W & H.

Eve me esperaba esa noche en la salida del cementerio, con el contrato listo para firmar. Sinceramente, sabia que me estaba metiendo en otro lío grande, pero, al fin de cuentas, también sabia que "desde allá arriba" también había gente a la que yo parecía interesarle y que no dejaría que nada malo me pasase.

Lo que más adelante me esperaba, era un completo misterio…

…Solo el futuro diría que seria de mí…

**FIN**


End file.
